Blue
by aonalion
Summary: Judai had to ask - was blue really Johan's true hair color? Oneshot, Johan X Judai


**A/N:** Oh silly little oneshot, why did you have to occupy my thoughts when I should be working with 'Mirror, mirror'? Or possibly 'Seven years'? Hmm? (Actually, I really should be doing school work considering we have three tests next week xD)  
Anywho, my birthday is coming up fairly soon. I won't tell you the exact date, but it's by the end of April. And, um, some Fossilshipping would be nice~ *innocent smile*  
Not just for me though! The world needs more Fossilshipping.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?"

It wasn't that Johan hadn't heard what Judai said, it was just that the question was pretty unexpected. The bluenet stared at Judai, who sat next to him on the grass with his legs crossed. Johan on the other hand was leaning against a tree with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, is your hair really blue?" Judai asked again. "It seems like such an odd color. Not that I don't like it." He quickly added.

"… Why are you asking _me_?" Johan finally avoided the question with another question, not sure what else to reply. "You've known Shou for a longer time; he's got blue hair too. And Kaiser as well."

"Shou's hair is more, like…" the brunet pouted as he thought for a moment. "… light cyan. And Kaiser's got cobalt hair." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So cyan and cobalt hair is fine, but not blue?" Johan asked incredulously.

"Of course it's fine! It's just an odd hair-color."

Johan stared some more. Sometimes he wondered what was going on in Judai's head. But then again, it was probably for the better if he didn't know.

"… Blue _is_ my natural hair color. Why would I dye it?"

"I don't know, vanity? Edo and Manjoume pluck their eyebrows."

Again, Johan couldn't do anything other than stare. That was one piece of information he didn't know, but he stored it in the back of his mind and made sure he would use it somehow. Not that he would really use it _against_ Manjoume and Edo in any way, but he could always tease them a little. Just a little.

"I'm not vain enough to dye my hair, Judai, I thought you knew that." Johan said once he'd recovered from the initial shock. The brunet shrugged but then lit up again.

"Prove it." He said happily.

"_What_? How am I supposed to prove _that_?"

Judai didn't say anything but reached out and grabbed Johan's head in a tight grip, preventing him from moving. Then he pulled his head down in a rather uncomfortable position and Johan was about to complain when he felt Judai's fingers digging into his scalp and massaging his head, playing with his hair. It felt… good.

"Judai… what are you doing?" Johan asked after a while. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it, but sitting bent over like that was starting to make his neck hurt.

"Looking for growth. You know, when you dye your hair eventually it grows back out so you can see the original color by the roots?" Johan was a bit surprised Judai knew that – after all, it wasn't as if he really cared about his or anyone else's appearance – but either way he managed to squirm out of the brunet's grip and sit back up.

"Blue really _is_ my original hair color, I don't understand why it's so –"

But before he could say anything further, Judai had practically attacked him, or his stomach to be precise. The bluenet placed his hands on Judai's shoulder with a grunt and tried to push him away while Judai fumbled with the buttons of Johan's shirt. Judai wasn't very strong, but he was quick, and he managed to open up Johan's shirt and expose his stomach.

"Look!" the brunet said cheerfully and did something which made Johan's attempts to break free stop entirely – Judai reached out and lightly touched Johan's stomach, right below his navel. "Check it out." Judai grinned and Johan gasped quietly as Judai's hand slipped lower, just barely touching the fine blue hairs leading from his navel down to his pants.

"J-Judai…" Johan managed to breathe and the brunet looked up, surprised. Once he saw Johan's flustered face a blush rapidly spread across his own cheeks and he jerked his hand back as if he had burned himself.

"Sorry." Judai mumbled and fiddled with his own hands, desperately staring at them and giving Johan some time to correct his clothes. Once he was done Johan glanced at the brunet from the corner of his eye. He looked a bit down, but his cheeks were still slightly pink. Johan rolled his eyes and then grinned. He threw his arms around Judai and pulled him close from behind, drawing a surprised yelp from the brunet.

"If you really wanted to know, you could've just checked my arms." Johan said into Judai's ear. The brunet's eyes immediately went down to the arms around his chest and he saw that Johan had rolled up his sleeves – you could just barely see the blue hairs on his skin.

"Wicked!" Judai said with clear fascination and continued to study Johan's arms – running his fingers up and down them – for a while. The bluenet let him, enjoying sitting there with Judai in his arms.


End file.
